


The Stepping Momentum

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, slinky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos gets Ridge a present to distract him before dinner, he didn't plan for the events that happen after giving the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stepping Momentum

“Ridge, help me with these would you?” The strain in the voice was evident as the act of juggling continued, less colourful than a circus but just as great a performance, “Get off your lazy ass and help me!”

Another full jostle of the substantial groceries popped the oranges from the top of the bag to spill one by one onto the floor, “Oh for God’s sake not the oranges! Ridge!” Xephos kicked at the splayed fruits, angrily grunting as he was finally able to heave the multiple bags onto the kitchen counter.

“Hmm, what’s with all the shouting?” Slinking around the doorframe Ridge sluggishly entered the room, rubbing at his eyes, “I was having a really lovely dream, it was about you…” He sighed, wrapping his arms slackly around Xephos’ torso. Spotting dry kisses starting at the knob of Xephos’ shoulder to slowly lead across landing under his ear, Ridge breathed a puff of hot air before gently mouthing at the end of his jaw.

“You were having a nap, while I’ve been out practically killing myself to get all these errands done?” Knocking his head to the side Xephos snapped away from the beloved lecher. “I’m not even sure if I should give you the present I bought for you now…”

“You got me something!” Ridge gasped quickly in delight, “What is it? What is it? Oh, come on tell me!” Clapping his hands Ridge hoped from foot to foot around the cantankerous man, “Is it in one of these bags?!” Covetous hands pilfered through the bags, carelessly placing items on the cold marble surface.

“Xeph, you have to tell me what it is or else I don’t even know what I’m looking for!” Ridge whined with a pout and a stamp of his feet.

Tilting his head to the side with down turned lips Xephos sighed, “I really shouldn’t tell you, with you acting like a spoilt brat but…” Reluctantly reaching into his coat pocket Xephos pulled out a small metal coil that was just big enough to encircle his entire palm, “I saw this when I was in the store’s line up and thought you could entertain yourself with this for a while.”

Flabbergasted eyes stared inquisitively at the simple object as an outstretched hand plucked it from the flat palm. Holding the item inelegantly Ridge let half the coil extend with the help of gravity before clutching it with both hands.

“Isn’t it so nostalgic? I used to love the one I had when I was little. Played with it so much that I actually ended up kinking the thing!” With an airy laugh the tall man began to fuss around the displaced groceries. Cracking open the large silver fridge he placed a brick of cheese and a gallon of milk onto the cool shelves, “Where’s the puppy anyway? Usually she’s right at the door when I come home.”

Whipping around with an enthusiastic grin Xephos craned his neck, his eyes searching for the fluffy dog, “Was she sleeping up in the room with you?”

A sharp clatter captured Xephos’ attention, bringing his sight back to the sleepy eyed man, “Um, are you having a bit of trouble there Ridge?” He chuckled as they both stared at the toy on the ground.

“What am I supposed to do with this..?” Ridge grumbled with his chin tucked close to his chest, looking disappointedly at the floor, “Is this some kind of science piece?” He prodded the metal coil with the end of his toe, shifting it across the tiles.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re telling me you’ve never had a slinky before?” Scoffing, Xephos dipped down to retrieve to metal toy, “I knew you grew up in a rich home, but too rich to have a slinky?”

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Ridge questioned again, accepting the slinky back into his grip.

“Well I can’t tell you that, it would ruin the fun! Find out for yourself, hopefully it will keep you out of the way till dinner…” Turning around Xephos pulled a flaking onion from the pile of bags, “Go on, out of the kitchen with you!” He waved his hand playfully to shoo the other away.

“Alright, I’ll try out this prehistoric thing, but if I get bored I’m going to take it out on you.” Ridge mumbled as he shook the item back and forth between his hands, “And that means you’ll have a less than enthusiastic sous-chef on your hands…”

“Now I really hope you figure it out.” The loud groan ricocheted from inside the fridge, “Now get out of here before the onions aren’t the only things that get sliced.”

~

Sizzling succulent meats and crisp vegetables laid plated beside cheese garnished pasta all fixed in the appropriate dinner setting. Glasses were angled correctly parallel to the flatware and time even permitted the use of opulent firmly pressed cloth napkins as decoration.

Such a pleased smile painted itself widely on Xephos’ face as he adjusted the salad plate closest to him. He was in deep bliss with the infrequent gift of peace and quiet feeling as if he finally had some time to think. One thought that weighed heavy on his mind was the fact the Ridge had permitted him silence for as long as he had.

“Ridge, dinner is ready!” His voice echoed against the large dining room ceiling arch. He stood still for a limited amount of impatience seconds before trying again, “Ridge! Did you fall asleep?”

Passing through the hall and stopping at the bottom of the stairs Xephos caught sight of a fervent tail. “Ridge..?” He tried again looking up the straight and steep staircase.

“Xeph! You’ve got to see this!” Ridge’s voice cut through the thick air as he looked down the steps. He danced in place as he swapped the slinky form hand to hand. “If you spin this thing around it makes like this amazing whirling noise but when you clang it together it sounds like clinking coins. And you can do this!” Gripping the bottom of the metal item Ridge shoved the rest of the material with the force of his hand out into the air for a mere second to form a rounded beam. He turned his head back to Xephos, a wild smile being the prominent feature of his face.

A high-pitched bark crackled out of Xephos’ view as Ridge repeated the trick, “Are you teasing the dog?” Xephos laughed crossing his arm along his chest, “She’ll try and eat it if you’re not careful.”

“No, she loves it!” Ridge backed down the upper hall, calling the puppy towards him. The energetic pup bounced slowly along, fruitlessly trying to catch the toy in her jaws each time it was swung out, “You’re never going to get it! You can keep jumping all you want but this is _my_ slinky!”

“Never thought you’d take to this so well…” Watching in content hilarity Xephos could only shake his head, hoping Ridge’s arrogance wouldn’t destroy his new found entertainment.

“I never thought such a simple thing could be so much fun! I want fifty of these!” Ridge dangled the coil above the jumping dog, bringing it down and whipping it back up.

Planting a foot on the bottom step Xephos unfurled his arms, “You know they come in different colours…”

Clutching the cold metal tightly between his fingers Ridge’s eye grew in size, “I want one in every colour!” The small pup barked again, nudging against Ridge’s legs, “Can we get them in different materials as well? We could get one for the dog!”

Disregarding the childish thought process Ridge was rambling on about Xephos decided it was time to reveal the biggest secret about the simple toy. He crouched down at the bottom of the stairs, placing his hands gently to his knees, “Ridge,” He waited tolerantly for the antics to die down and for the man to lock his attention to him, “I still haven’t told you the greatest thing that you can do with it.”

“And what’s that?” Ridge smiled, mimicking Xephos’ crouch, “Come on, you have to tell me!”

With a sweet know-it-all smirk Xephos pointed at the slinky, “Put it on the top step,” He gestured waiting for Ridge to follow the instructions, “Now take the top half and fold it slightly toward the edge of the step and let it drop.”

“Just let it go?” Ridge raised his eyebrows, “You sure?” His perplexed look was more than enough to show his skepticism. 

“Yeah, just trust me on this.” Flicking his hands forward in a fluent gesture Xephos bit his bottom lip in anticipation for Ridge’s reaction.

With the metal toy still in his hand Ridge flipped his wrist, allowing the toy to fall forward. The other half of the slinky followed with the movement, arching itself mid step before the momentum pushed it to descend other step and then other till it was practically walking down the stairs. When it reached the bottom step it wobbled slightly before crashing exhaustedly into the hardwood.

Both men looked up instantaneously, sharing the same beaming smile. Xephos’ pleased chuckles matched Ridge’s airy breaths as his eyes darted back forth between the toy and the stairs. “Oh you certainly were holding back the best part!” Throwing his arms into the air triggered the puppy beside him to bark at the movement, though Ridge paid her no mind, “Toss it back up! I want to do it again!”

Silently and without question Xephos carefully threw the slinky up the flight of stairs, watching it smack directly into Ridge’s chest. A complaint about the action never even crossed Ridge’s mind as he flung the toy down the stairs again, enjoying the sight of it’s decent, “Again!” He sang, stretching his arms out nearly knocking the dog in the head.

“Dinner is going to get cold if we keep this up.” Xephos laughed as he tried to throw the toy up more careful than the last time.

“We have a microwave. We can reheat it later.” Ridge bounced the toy on the dog’s head, teasing it before letting the slinky bound down the stairs again.

Purely repetitive action made Xephos throw the metal toy back up, “Are you kidding me? I spent nearly two hours getting everything ready so we could have a nice evening together and you’d rather do this instead?”

With a deviant grin Ridge bounced in place as he yet again let the slinky fall, “We’re having a nice evening right now aren’t we?” With hunter instincts the puppy dived boorishly down the stairs, barking each time the slinky took another step. As it came to Xephos’ feat the pup merely sniffed the object before brewing up a pitiful whimper as the toy stopped.

Xephos billowed out a large puff of air as he scratched the ear of the dog to calm her down, “Perhaps this is nice… but-“

“Ah! No buts! You agreed, so why stop now?” Sitting down more comfortably Ridge brushed back loose curls that fell out of place during the excitement. He watched Xephos ponder the thought with the treasured slinky in one hand and a dog’s ear in the other. He would have made a grumble about the time they were wasting if Xephos’ smile wasn’t so entrancing.

“Alright, I could go for an evening of this.” Xephos rolled his eyes as Ridge made a triumphant hand gesture, “But we’re trading places. It’s my turn on the top of the stairs!”


End file.
